Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communications in a network and more particularly to passing executable instructions via synchronized data objects.
Different proprietary and standard methods exist to synchronize data between clients and servers or between devices. However, these methods solely allow the synchronization of the data. They do not support exchange of data specific instructions to be executed on the client or on the server or on another device that is a party to the synchronization.
While with techniques like Push Internet Message Access Protocol (P-IMAP) and the derived Lemonade standard it is possible to exchange executable instructions via IMAP instructions/extensions, when using generic database synchronization/replication methods, it is not possible to send such instructions as additional instructions that would be data type specific and break the generic data synchronization behavior. This could only be done via side channel or out-of-band communications between the client and the server, something not desirable if one planned or intended to use data synchronization/replication protocols.
Hence, there is a need for methods and systems that provide for passing executable instructions via synchronized data objects.